Dragon Slayer Astral
by M-Awesome
Summary: 5 meses han pasado desde la guerra contra Tártaros, Natsu se marchó con Happy a entrenar para volverse más fuerte, dejando atrás a su familia de Fairy Tail, ahora siendo maestro de un joven que también posee magia mata-dragones se reencontrará con sus amigos hadas para hacer frente a nuevas aventuras y batallas. Multiparejas. (Se necesitan Oc's Info: Cap 7)
1. El Dragon Slayer Astral

**Bueno, antes de nada, comentar que este fic sustituye como ya informe en mi perfil al fic que borré y que se titulaba "Fairy Tail y el Mago Elemental", todas las explicaciones están como dije en mi perfil y digamos que esta historia será algo parecida a la otra que tenía en mente, al menos el protagonista será el mismo. Sin más dilación comencemos con la historia.**

* * *

><p>-Siempre fuiste miembro de Fairy Tail, sin embargo borraste tus recuerdos para infiltrarte en el consejo mágico -habló Makarov ante un perplejo Doranbolt.<p>

-¿¡Que estas diciendo!? ¿¡Que yo era miembro de Fairy Tail!? -gritó sorprendido el anteriormente mencionado.

-El gremio se disolverá -comentó el maestro de Fairy Tail sorprendiendo todavía más, si se podía a Doranbolt. -Mocosos, volad libres -mencionó en un leve susurró Makarov mirando hacía el cielo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, una chica de cabellos rubios corría como alma que lleva el diablo de forma desesperada sin un rumbo fijo, llorando a mares y agarrando fuertemente una carta en su mano.

-Un año, en que demonios estabas pensando...¡No podéis dejarme sola! -chilló Lucy a los cuatro vientos. ¡NATSU! ¡HAPPY!-

**5 Meses después**

Nos encontramos en lo alto de las montañas, donde en una enorme explanada, se estaba realizando un combate entre dos magos, una batalla de lo más intensa, el primer chico, de cabello rosa y alborotado, vestido con su habitual indumentaria con su típica bufanda al cuello, conocido como Salamander es Natsu Dragneel, el dragonslayer de fuego y el ex-mago del disuelto gremio de Fairy Tail.

El segundo, un chico unos años menor que el primero, cabello oscuro negro, chaleco color granate abierto dejando ver una camisa azul oscura con unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, y un extraño tatuaje rojo en su antebrazo derecho aunque una parte estaba tapada por los guantes negros que llevaba en ambas manos, a su espalda llevaba colgado una espada enfundada. Alejados del enfrentamiento, dos gatos, concretamente exceeds, veían el espectáculo sentados sobre el césped. Uno de ellos de color azul y compañero habitual de Natsu, Happy y el otro de color amarillo y compañero del chico que estaba combatiendo contra el Dragneel, Jacky.

-Oye Happy ¿quién crees que ganara? -preguntó el gato amarillo.

-No lo se, los dos tienen una fuerza muy similar -respondió el exceed azul observando la batalla. De repente la tierra de la zona empezó a temblar fuertemente mientras ambos magos liberaban toda la magia que les quedaba.

-**Rugido...**-susurraron los dos muchachos a la vez colocando sus manos delante de su boca.

-**¡DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO/ASTRAL!**.

Finalmente y después de ese ataque el combate acabó, ambos cayeron al suelo exhaustos y bastante jadeantes, mientras sus compañeros gatunos se acercaban a ellos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Jellal tenía razón -habló primero Natsu cogiendo un poco de aire- tienes un gran potencial...me alegra haberte tomado como alumno, Darren Fernandes.

-Es un placer que seas mi maestro, Natsu Dragneel -dijo algo irónico pero con una sonrisa en sus labios el menor.

-Descansemos un rato, después seguiremos con el entrenamiento -sugirió el chico pelirosado incorporándose y escuchando como rugía su estómago.

-Si, yo también tengo hambre -comentó divertido el pelinegro sentándose en el suelo. Mientras tanto Natsu cogía su mochila de la que sacaba un par de sándwiches, un pescado y una tableta de chocolate.

-PESCADO/CHOCOLATE -gritaron Happy y Jacky respectivamente arrebatandole a Natsu dichos alimentos para comenzar a devorarlos.

-Hm, no nos queda mucha comida, creo que deberíamos ir a algún pueblo o ciudad a comprar -comentó Natsu comenzando a comer.

-La ciudad más cercana a nuestra posición actual es Hargeon -informó Darren después de tragar lo que estaba masticando, el dragón que le había criado desde niño había sido una mujer, y como toda madre, enseño a su hijo las pautas básicas de comportamiento para ser bien educado, como no hablar mientras comes, tener respeto hacía tus mayores y superiores y demás reglas de comportamiento. Aunque la verdad es que Darren solo respetaba a su hermano mayor Jellal, a los demás simplemente los despreciaba o les hablaba irónicamente.

-¿Hargeon, eh? -musitó para si mismo el dragonslayer de fuego.

Después de acabar su comida, los dos magos y los dos exceeds comenzaron a caminar dirección hacia Hargeon, no estaban demasiado lejos pues en unas tres horas llegaron a su destino. Sin embargo desde que llegaron a la ciudad, Natsu estaba extraño, una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza se mezclaban en su rostro y eso no pasó desapercibido para un chico tan observador como era el dragon slayer astral. Así que en cuanto Natsu entró a una tienda a comprar los alimentos que venían a buscar, no dudó en preguntar a Happy.

-Happy -mencionó el joven mago haciendo que el exceed azul se girara a verlo, estaban sentados en un banco del parque de Hargeon, allí fueron mientras esperaban que el Dragneel terminará las compras. -¿Porque Natsu esta tan raro desde que llegamos aquí? -preguntó sin rodeos el chico pelinegro.

-Tu también te diste cuenta Darren -dijo su compañero Jacky a su lado.

-Veréis, os hemos hablado de todos nuestros compañeros de Fairy Tail, ¿cierto? -ambos, mago y exceed asintieron- En esta ciudad fue donde Natsu y yo conocimos a Lucy -informó el gato azul. -Juntos hemos pasado por muchas aventuras y tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejarla cuando Natsu y yo decidimos irnos un año a entrenar, tanto el como yo la echamos mucho de menos, y es por eso que quizás se encuentre así.

-Entiendo -susurró el Fernandes viendo como llegaba hasta ellos de quién estaban hablando -Bueno chicos, ya hice las compras, ¿que os parece si pasamos la noche aquí?, ya esta oscureciendo -dijo Natsu al ver como efectivamente el Sol comenzaba a ponerse, la verdad es que sensatez no era una palabra que definiera al Dragneel, pero la batalla contra Tártaros, el alejarse de sus amigos que los consideraba su familia y el hecho de tener que cuidar a alguien como Darren podrían ser las razones para que el dragon slayer del fuego madurará un poco estos meses.

-Me parece bien, estoy cansado por el entrenamiento y la caminata hasta aquí -respondió Darren levantándose de su asiento a la vez que una persona se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Natsu? -preguntó temblorosa y nerviosa la misteriosa voz haciendo voltear al mencionado que abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver quién había pronunciado su nombre.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora que ya he publicado el prólogo de la historia, espero que Mashima no la líe mucho con los siguientes capítulos del manga porque me cagaría en todo, como me mareé mucho la cabeza a lo mejor borro también este fic, aunque espero que eso no ocurra.<br>**

**Sin más me despido, espero que les guste este nuevo fic, gracias por leer y a los que dejen reviews, den favs o follows o simplemente lo lean, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ADIÓS :D**


	2. Reencuentro

-¿Natsu? -preguntó temblorosa y nerviosa la misteriosa voz haciendo voltear al mencionado que abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver quién había pronunciado su nombre.

-...No...-el chico pelirosa se quedó mudo, sin palabras, no podía ser aquella persona, no había pasado un año, no podía ser ella, a la que echaba tanto de menos desde el mismo momento en el que puso un pie fuera de Magnolia, la que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, la que lo hacía pensar horas y horas mientras no entrenaba. Escuchó el sonoro llanto de Happy, la pregunta de Darren sobre quien era ella, maldición no era un espejismo y no lo fue cuando se abalanzó sobre el tan de repente haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Idiota -susurró ella con la voz entrecortada, con un nudo en la garganta, sollozando y sin parar de soltar cientos de lágrimas de sus ojos, aferrándose fuertemente con sus puños a su chaqueta, de un momento a otro Natsu sintió su ropa húmeda.

-No llores...Luce -susurró el pelirosa con una leve sonrisa acariciando los cabellos rubios de la chica.

-Idiota...idiota -seguía repitiendo, sollozando, la maga de espíritus celestiales pegando suaves puñetazos sobre el pecho de su compañero.

-¡LUCY! -chilló a todo pulmón Happy lanzándose sobre Natsu y la chica, quién recibió al gato con un abrazo mientras ambos lloraban desconsoladamente.

-¡Happy!, ¿me echaste de menos? -preguntó después de unos segundos la Heartfilia.

-No, que va -respondió dejando de llorar y de manera muy seria el neko azul, ganándose un grito por parte de la chica.

-Que bonito reencuentro -comentó irónico y con una mueca de molestia en el rostro Darren, que abría su boca por primera vez, y en ese momento fue que Lucy cayó en la cuenta de que no estaban solos. -¿Tu quién...-su pregunta quedó en el aire a ver como Natsu atacaba a su alumno con un Rugido de Dragón que lo hizo volar por toda la ciudad de Hargeon.

-¡Darren-kun! -gritó el exceed de este volando para intentar recoger a su mejor amigo.

-Maldito niño entrometido, no entiendo como Jellal y el son hermanos, son completamente distintos -habló para si mismo el Dragneel volteando hacía Happy y una Lucy la mar de sorprendida.

-¿ESE NIÑO ES HERMANO DE JELLAL? -gritó la rubia con los ojos como platos.

-Grítalo más fuerte, creo que en Marte no te escucharon -respondió Happy limpiándose los oídos.

-Cambiando de tema...-la voz de Lucy se volvió entrecortada mientras volvía a derramar algunas lágrimas y se acercaba lentamente a Natsu que la miraba preocupado.

-Luce...

-¿COMO PUDISTE SER TAN ESTÚPIDO? -chilló ella con todas sus fuerzas asustando un poco al dragonslayer. -¿UN AÑO DE ENTRENAMIENTO?, ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?, ¡ME DEJASTE SOLA! -explotó la maga terriblemente enfadada.

-Quería volverme más fuerte -el rostro de Natsu se volvió sombrío en el instante en que miró hacia el suelo, algo que sorprendió a su compañera. -después de lo de Tártaros, tomé la decisión de ser más fuerte, para protegerlos, para proteger Fairy Tail, para proteger a ti y a Happy, Lucy. Necesito ser mucho más fuerte para derrotar a todos nuestros enemigos, y sobre todo a E.N.D y Zeref. -Ante esas palabras la maga celestial apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-Natsu...hay un problema...es sobre Fairy Tail...

-¿Que ocurre con el gremio?, por cierto ¿están todos bien?, Gray, Erza, Gajeel...

-El maestro disolvió Fairy Tail -la chica fue tajante con su comentario, las palabras que cortaron las de Natsu revoloteaban ahora por el cerebro del pelirosa.

-¿QUEEEEEE? -el primero en reaccionar fue Happy, que al parecer entendió el mensaje antes que su mejor amigo.

-jajajaja -Salamander exploto en un risa continua, revolcándose por el suelo agarrándose el estomago ante la atónita mirada de Happy y Lucy. -Que buen chiste Luce, no, venga ahora dime la verdad-

-Natsu...te estoy diciendo la verdad -dijo ella seria algo que preocupo al mago de fuego.

Después del encuentro entre Natsu, Happy y Lucy se fueron a un hotel cercano para pasar la noche, Darren llegó poco después inconsciente siendo llevado por Jacky. Ahora todos estaban sentados conversando en la cafetería del hotel.

-Así que el viejo disolvió el gremio -susurró Natsu después de la historia narrada por Lucy.

-Laxus intentó detenerlo por todos los medios pero no consiguió nada, intentamos ponernos en contacto con la primera para que le hiciera entrar en razón pero no la encontramos, mañana llega Gildarts de su viaje por el mundo para hablar con el maestro, quizás el consiga algo. -informó Lucy cabizbaja.

-¿Ya termino su viaje? -recordó Natsu cuando el y Happy se lo encontraron en su respectivo viaje. **(Capítulo 417)** -Ese viejo pervertido -musitó el chico.

-¿Te apetecería ir mañana al gremio?, van a estar todos allí para saber si el maestro vuelve a fundar el gremio.

-Si, creo que sería bueno verlos a todos de nuevo, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

-¿Volverás a marcharte? -la pregunta de Lucy lo pillo por sorpresa, estuvo un tiempo en silencio por lo que Lucy tomo eso como un "si" lo que le hizo agachar la cabeza.

-Todavía no ha pasado un año -mencionó el chico pelirosado- pero no...no volveré a marcharme -al oír esa frase la chica levantó su cabeza para mirarlo con sorpresa en sus ojos que volvían a estar mojados con algunas lágrimas, lágrimas que el mismo Natsu se encargó de limpiar. -Me quedaré a tu lado Luce. -le afirmó con una de sus sonrisas.

No hubieron más palabras sobre ese tema, cenaron tranquilamente con alguna de sus añoradas peleas sin sentido por cualquier cosa estúpida, eso los hacía feliz a ambos, después de tanto tiempo, volvían a estar juntos y lo mejor para Natsu era que ella no le guardaba rencor por haberla dejado sola. Después de la cena, cada uno se fue a su habitación, necesitaban descansar para afrontar el día siguiente en donde se decidiría al final la vida de Fairy Tail y en donde volverían a reencontrarse con sus nakamas. En definitiva sería un día muy largo.

**-Continuará-**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeeeenoooooo, segundo capítulo de este fic, no ha sido el mejor de los reencuentros entre Natsu y Lucy que se pueden escribir, lo admito, pero tampoco creo que este tan horrible ¿no?, bueno sois vosotros los que decidís eso. <strong>

**Por mi parte lo dejo aquí, gracias a aquellos que dejaron review, favs, follows o simplemente lo leyeron. Aunque siempre es más complaciente un review en el que el lector puedo opinar sobre la historia, decir que cosas le gustarían y que cosas no le gustarían, así que si tienen un momento de su tiempo, no duden en dejar un review.**

**Es todo por hoy, espero que les siga gustando la historia, nos leemos pronto, ADIÓS :D **


	3. ¡La vuelta de Fairy Tail!

El astro solar resplandecía en su máximo esplendor sobre el cielo del planeta Tierra, alumbrando a todos los seres que en el habitaban, lo cierto es que era un bonito día, excepto para cierto dragón que se encontraba absolutamente mareado, con algo de angustia y con unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Natsu no era una persona que envidiara a los demás, pero si que envidiaba a una persona, a Wendy, esa maldita niña podía viajar en cualquier transporte gracias a su magia y el agonizaba cada vez que tenía que subirse a un estúpido vehículo. Al menos tenía el consuelo de no ser el único, sus rivales de Sabertooth también pasaban por eso, también Gajeel cosa que le hacía gracia, pero si hasta incluso Laxus se mareaba, lástima que nunca hubieran compartido transporte, quería ver con sus propios ojos a ese "tipo tan duro" con la defensa baja.

- Por mucho que hayas entrenado dudo que dejes de marearte ¿eh? -dijo burlesca Lucy mirando con una sonrisa a su compañero.

- C-C-Cállate...-respondió como pudo el dragonslayer del fuego.

- ¿Y tu porque no te mareas niño? ¿no eres también un mago mata-dragones? -preguntó ahora Lucy al dragonslayer de cuerpos celestiales.

- ¡No soy un niño!, ¡por Dios, tengo 16 años! -replicó molesto el chico pelinegro -Respondiendo a tu pregunta -el chico hizo una pompa de chicle para después romperla y volverlo a masticar -Hace poco se inventaron los chicles mágicos que tienen la propiedad curativa de acabar con el mareo cuando viajas en un transporte -explicó el Fernandes.

- Q-Q-Quiero...uno - a duras penas podía Natsu hablar, si lo volvía a hacer sentía que vomitaría.

- Lo siento -estrujó el paquete de chicles con una mano hasta dejarlo hecho una pequeña bola con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro - se me acabaron -ante esas palabras y gestos el Dragneel solo pudo llorar maldiciendo el momento en el que acepto la petición de Jellal en cuidar y entrenar a su hermano pequeño, y él que pensaba que sería algo fácil, menudo incrédulo.

- Eres malvado Darren -recriminó Jacky con cara de molestia, eso solo provocó que el chico aumentara su sonrisa.

- ¿Es así todo el tiempo? -susurró Lucy hacía Happy sin dejar de observar a Darren, el neko azul solo se encogió de hombros.

- Con el paso de los días te acostumbras -Jacky al otro lado de Lucy, que estaba sentada entre ambos exceeds, tomó la palabra.

- Es frío, distante, cabezota, estúpido y arrogante...pero solo hay que hacer el esfuerzo de conocerlo mejor -fueron las palabras del gato de color amarillo.

- Gajeel y Laxus también encajan perfectamente con esa descripción -rieron la rubia y Happy ante las palabras de la Heartfilia.

- Dime Lucy, ¿mantuviste al contacto con alguien del gremio durante estos meses? -preguntó de la nada el exceed compañero de Natsu.

- Solo con Cana, gracias a sus cartas, ella fue la que me informó de venir hoy al gremio...desde que se disolvió hace 5 meses no me volví a encontrar con ninguno de ellos, entre como reportera en prácticas en la revista del hechicero semanal -dijo ella provocando la mueca de tristeza en el gato. - Me pregunto como estarán todos.

- Pronto lo sabréis -volvió a abrir su boca Darren, quién ahora tenía los ojos cerrados- hemos llegado a Magnolia -dijo él, pues justo en ese momento el tren se había detenido.

- Ya vuelvo a estar perfectamente, vayamos con el viejo, voy a ponerlo en su sitio -dijo muy convencido Natsu caminando con seguridad hacía fuera del tren mientras Lucy lo miraba desde su asiento con una leve sonrisa mientras pensaba que seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó el dragón astral sobresaltando a la rubia y haciéndola sonrojarse violentamente ante esa pregunta.

- N-N-¡No!, ¡por supuesto que no!, solo somos amigos, ¿como me iba a gustar a mi ese idiota? -respondió ella de forma trabada y nerviosa lo que provocó una media sonrisa en los labios del menor.

- Dicen que los dragonslayers solo se enamoran una vez -comentó de repente sorprendiendo a Lucy- pero, al fin y al cabo tan solo es un rumor...nadie, ningún dragonslayer ha conseguido ser capaz de demostrarlo, quizás porque somos demasiado jóvenes todavía -mencionó el chico saliendo del tren siguiendo a Natsu y los dos exceeds, dejando sola a una pensativa Lucy.

- ¡Eh, Lucy!, ¡vamos!, ¿no querrás quedarte ahí hasta que esta cosa se vuelva a poner en marcha cierto? -desde el exterior se escucharon las palabras de Natsu.

- ¡Si, ya voy! -gritó ella cogiendo sus pertenencias y bajando del transporte.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, saludando a alguna que otra persona con la que habían convivido en Magnolia durante tanto tiempo. No se tardaron demasiado en llegar al gremio y cuando llegaron vieron a unas cuantas personas esperando frente a la enorme puerta del gremio que ahora se encontraba cerrada. Cuando se acercaron un poco más pudieron divisar mejor a aquellas personas y se alegraron enormemente al encontrar allí a algunos de sus nakamas.

Laxus conversaba con los miembros del equipo Raijinshuu: Freed, Evergreen y Bickslow y con los tres hermanos Strauss: Elfman, Mirajane y Lisanna. Por otro lado se encontraban Wendy, Charle y Levy junto con Jet y Droy. Gildarts intentaba hablar con Cana pero esta le rechazaba haciéndolo llorar. Incluso estaban Gray y Erza que hablaban entre ellos además de otros miembros como Bisca, Alzack y la hija de ambos Asuka, Warren, Macao, Wakaba...y ¿que demonios hacía allí Doranbolt?, ¿no se supone que el era del consejo?.

- ¡YOOO, IDIOTAS! -chilló a todo pulmón Natsu para que todos escucharan su voz y automáticamente todos los presentes se voltearon sorprendidos al escucharlo.

- ¡NATSU, HAPPY, LUCY! -gritaron la gran mayoría de ellos corriendo hacía ellos tres. Hubieron reencuentros, risas, llantos innecesarios según Laxus y Natsu y demás cosas.

- ¿En donde demonios esta el viejo?, tengo que hablar seriamente con el -dijo muy mosqueado el dragonslayer del fuego. Y en ese mismo instante las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a Makarov. -Entrad mocosos -ordenó el maestro de Fairy Tail dirigiéndose hacía dentro del mismo.

- ¿En serio? -el primero en hablar cuando ya todos estaban dentro fue Laxus- ¿5 meses de silencio y ahora "entrad mocosos"? -cuestionó a su abuelo con una ceja alzada.

- Con vosotros quería yo hablar -dijo el maestro omitiendo la pregunta de su nieto fijando su vista en el propio Laxus, Gildarts y Doranbolt.

- Eso es otra -tomó la palabra Natsu- ¿Que hace él aquí? -preguntó molesto señalando con su dedo al último nombrado, quién ante la acusación del Dragneel solo se remangó su brazo hasta el hombro en donde tenía la marca de Fairy Tail.

- ¡NO ME JODAS! -gritó el pelirrosa muy sorprendido.

- Pasad a mi despacho por favor -pidió el maestro seguido por unos extrañados y dudosos Gildarts, Laxus y Doranbolt.

- Ese viejo, más le vale fundar de nuevo el gremio o lo reduciré a cenizas -musitó Natsu con el ceño fruncido.

- No conseguirías reducir a cenizas ni a una mosca -se burló Gray a su lado provocando una venita en la frente de su amigo-enemigo.

- ¿Que dijiste stripper de hielo?.

- ¿Tanto fuego te calcinó los oídos, llamita andante?-

- ¿QUIERES PELEAR? -gritó el mago de fuego mientras ambos juntaban sus frentes a la vez que se miraban de forma desafiante.

- Por supuesto -respondió el mago de hielo y con eso empezó una de sus típicas peleas que destrozaban medio gremio.

- Nunca cambiarán -murmuró Erza con una sonrisa viendo el espectáculo que daban esos dos.

- Son muy monos -habló Mirajane.

- Luchar es de hombres -mencionó Elfman, a lo que a todos les resbaló una gota de sudor por sus nucas, aunque en el fondo sonreían, nada había cambiado. La pelea entre Natsu y Gray seguía, pero uno de los ataques de Natsu que el Fullbuster esquivó le dio de lleno a Darren que se encontraba distraído observando el interior del gremio. Al levantarse del suelo después de recibir el suelo, fulminó con la mirada a ambos magos que seguían con lo suyo.

- Ya me he hartado de tanta tontería, **¡Rugido del Dragón Astral!** -su ataque pilló desprevenidos a Natsu y Gray y los dejó inmóviles en el suelo, derrotados ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

- ¿Dragon Slayer? preguntaron todos fascinados por el joven que había llegado acompañando a Natsu y Lucy.

- Jellal...juro que me las pagarás -dijo difícilmente desde el suelo el dragonslayer del fuego.

- Para ser hermanos no se parecen en nada- susurró con una gota de sudor en la cabeza la maga de espíritus celestiales, y puso una sonrisa nerviosa cuando el menor le envió una mirada aterradora.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -preguntó irritado el chico apretando los dientes mientras ella se intentaba excusar nerviosamente.

- Este niño -habló con los ojos como platos Erza- ¿Es hermano de Jellal? -preguntó sin poder creerlo la pelirroja, que junto con todos los presentes se quedó muy asombrada al ver como el chico mencionado desenvainaba por primera vez su espada y la colocaba a pocos centímetros del cuello de la Scarlet. "Este chico quiere morir", "Erza lo matará" eran los murmullos que surgían después de la acción del Fernandes.

- Juro que mataré al próximo que me llame "niño" -dijo furioso y con una voz de ultratumba que asustaría al mismísimo Zeref. - Como sea, tu debes de ser Erza Scarlet -mencionó Darren guardando su espada- Mi hermano me ha hablado de ti. -informó haciendo sonrojar con sus palabras a la chica.

- ¿T-T-Te ha h-hablado de m-mi? -el menor solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Le gusssstas -susurró Happy al oído de Erza la cual se puso como una fiera intentando cortar en rodajas al gato azul. La maga de las armaduras se cansó de perseguir a Happy, pues el tenía la ventaja de poder volar y volvió con Darren. - Pero es extraño, Jellal nunca me dijo que tuviera un hermano.

- Bueno, él tampoco lo sabía hasta hace unos meses -sonrió irónicamente el pelinegro.

- Que niño tan adorable -comentó Mirajane con una de sus inocentes sonrisas, todos comenzaron a sudar frío ante la posible reacción del chico. Darren se volteó hacia aquella que menospreciaba su vida y quería una muerte prematura a sus manos, se fijó en ella y la examinó de pies a cabeza, cabello blanco, ojos azules, era una chica bonita, hermosa sin duda, buen cuerpo, grandes pechos...la sangre se le subió a las mejillas y bajó a cierta parte de su entrepierna ante esos últimos pensamientos. Volviendo a su actitud distante soltó un gruñido y se giro sin decir nada más.

- Ey -habló Natsu después de recuperarse del ataque de su alumno- ¿donde te dejaste al Darren violento?, o ¿es que ahora eres bipolar? jajaja -rió el dragonslayer de fuego que solo obtuvo como respuestas un "idiota".- Oye Macao -Natsu llamó la atención del hombre- ¿Donde esta Romeo?, ¿no vino contigo? -cuestionó curioso ya que no veía por ningún lado al menor de los Conbolt.

- Verás Natsu, se que es difícil de creer, pero...cuando Fairy Tail se disolvió Romeo maduró al instante, resultó ser un golpe muy duro para el y se fue de casa buscando otro gremio al que afiliarse, dudo mucho que vuelva aquí -informó Macao dejando estupefactos a muchos de los chicos de allí.

- ...ese mocoso...¡Dime a que gremio fue!, ¡lo traeré de vuelta aunque tenga que ser arrastrándolo! -gritó Natsu escupiendo fuego por su boca.

- No puede decirte donde esta porque no lo se, hace unas semanas deje de recibir sus cartas y decía que todavía no había encontrado un gremio que le satisficiera, estoy preocupado por el, solo espero que no le haya pasado nada...

Mientras todos se ponían al día y demás cosas que hacen aquellas personas que no se han visto en mucho tiempo, el maestro, Doranbolt, Laxus y Gildarts estaban sentados en la oficina del maestro discutiendo la posible vuelta de Fairy Tail. Llevaba unos largos 20 minutos discutiendo los dos Dreyar, Gldarts y Doranbolt se mantenían al margen por el momento.

- ¡Explícame de una puta vez porque esa tontería de disolver el gremio tan de repente! -Laxus golpeó con sus puños la mesa, le había dado uno de sus ataques de furia.

- La Torre del cielo -respondió Makarov con un semblante relajado pero serio en su rostro. -Oración Seis -los tres magos no entendían muy bien de lo que hablaba el más mayor de todos. -Grimoire Heart -¿Acaso estaba repasando los gremios contra los que habían combatido? -Y por ultimo Tártaros...gremios oscuros bajo las ordenes de Zeref, ¿todavía no lo comprendéis?, ya hemos pasado por demasiados peligros y no permitiré que ninguno de mis hijos muera...por eso disolví el gremio, para protegeros.

- ¿Protegernos?, ¿estas de coña? -dijo muy mosqueado el dragonslayer del rayo.

- Vale, ahora entiendo porque lo hiciste -habló sereno Gildarts- pero, ¿llegar a tal extremo por una estúpidas peleas?, eran rivales poderosos y peligrosos no le discutiré pero nadie murió, es más, creo que a todos les daño más la disolución de Fairy Tail que las luchas contra esos gremios oscuros. -después del Clive tomó la palabra Doranbolt.

- No lo recordaré, pero siempre se ha dicho que Fairy Tail no es gremio normal y corriente, es una familia y a una familia no se la puede separar para que cada uno viva bajo su propia soledad, a la larga eso puede llegar a crear mal en las personas, y se de lo que hablo. -en cierto modo el "nuevo" miembro del gremio de las hadas tenía mucha razón.

- Es una decisión del maestro y eso es algo que no se puede protestar -zanjó el tema Makarov para disgusto de todos.

- Pienso que fue una decisión bastante precipitada tercero -dijo la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion apareciendo de la nada asustando a los cuatro hombres.

- Entiendo perfectamente tus razones, pero hay que acabar con el mal en el mundo y la raíz de ese mal es Zeref...solo Fairy Tail es capaz de derrotar a Zeref -dijo muy seria la primera maestra.

Ahora con Mavis de parte de los magos la conversación duro un par de horas, pues ahora la primera también intentaba convencer al tercero de que rectificara y diera marcha atrás. Después de una larga espera por parte del resto de magos que se encontraban fuera del despacho la puerta de este finalmente se abrió. Makarov se subió a la barra, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar frente a sus hijos.

- Hijos míos, lamento haberos hecho pasar por esto, no quería poneros de nuevo en peligro y que algo horrible os pasará si nos volvían a atacar, pero me han hecho abrir los ojos...¡Fairy Tail vuelve! -la sorpresa se dibujo en los rostros de todos dejando pasar en pocos segundo a la felicidad.

- Pero, nosotros solos no somos Fairy Tail, Warren podrías contactar con tu telepatía con aquellos miembros que no vinieron hoy aquí para darles la noticia -el mago de la telepatía asintió de forma positiva.

- Los demás también podrías ayudar buscando a los demás miembros, a trabajar mocosos -ordenó el maestro a lo que todos reaccionaron al grito de "Aye!".

En ese instante Darren se acercó a Natsu y le tocó el hombro, el mago de fuego se volteó para ver lo que quería su alumno, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver como este le extendía la mano.

- ¿Que es esto? -el Dragneel no comprendía la extraña actitud del Fernandes en esos momentos, todos voltearon para observar la escena.

- Ahora que Fairy Tail volvió te quedarás aquí ¿cierto? -el pelirrosa asintió. -Yo seguiré mi camino, así que supongo que ¿gracias por todo? -esa pregunta le hizo gracia a su maestro que ahora si le dio un buen apretón de manos. Después de eso tomó su mochila y junto con Jacky se encaminó hacia la salida.

- Nos volveremos a encontrar y pelearemos ¿me escuchas Darren? -el chico seguía caminando y levantó su mano en señal de despedida.

- ¡Mocoso! -llamó Makarov a Darren antes de que saliera del gremio haciendo que este parara en seco a la altura de las puertas del edificio.

- ¿No quieres pertenecer a la familia de Fairy Tail? -ofreció el maestro dejando impresionados a todos pero en especial al Fernandes que se giró a verlo con clara señal de sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Nunca viene mal un nuevo miembro, ¿que me dices? -el muchacho lo medito un momento observando como a Jacky le brillaban los ojos por la idea de pertenecer a ese gremio, eso le hizo algo de gracia, bueno Jellal siempre habló bien de ellos, Natsu estaba allí y se veía que todos estaban igual de locos, quizás no estaría mal dejar su soledad a un lado por una vez. En sus labios se formó una leve sonrisa antes de contestar, a su manera, a la pregunta formulada por el maestro.

- ¿Por qué no?.

**-Continuará-**

* * *

><p><strong>Wuuu, nuevo capítulo terminado, ey este fue largo, acostumbrado a hacer capítulos de unas 1000 palabras se me hace muy largo hacer capítulos de casi 3000 xD. Bueno, no tengo mucho que explicar de este capítulo, al final Fairy Tail resucita pero era algo que se veía venir, espero que en el manga sea así también.<strong>

** Por cierto, ¿vieron que faltan miembros de Fairy Tail en este capítulo cierto? ¿quienes son? lo saben muy bien y ya se habló de uno de ellos, veremos que pasa con ellos en los siguientes capítulos. En fin, no me enrollo más solo espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen reviews, favs o follows, gracias a todos por leer, nos leemos pronto, Adiós :D.**


	4. ¡Gajeel vs Levy! ¡Fuerza vs Cerebro!

Finalmente y después de mucho tratarlo en una larga conversación el maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar había optado por la decisión de refundar el gremio, noticia que alegro enormemente a todos los magos que habían acudido ese día al gremio. Pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa como por ejemplo hacer misiones, el maestro había pedido que contactaran con todos aquellos que eran antiguos miembros de Fairy Tail para que volvieran al gremio.

Además de todo eso, hubieron dos nuevas incorporaciones al gremio de las hadas como eran el alumno de Natsu, Darren Fernandes, un mago muy joven de 16 años, con un gran potencial y que además usaba magia dragonslayer de cuerpos celestiales, y su compañero y mejor amigo, el exceed Jacky.

Y con este breve resumen llegamos al día de hoy en donde se podía ver a Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Jacky y Darren caminando por un pueblo en el que no se veía a nadie caminar por las calles a excepción de ellos. A pesar de que Makarov le había prohibido coger cualquier misión hasta que volvieran todos los miembros del gremio, Natsu, que había gastado casi todo el dinero que tenía en sus meses fuera de Magnolia tomó una misión que consistía en derrotar a una banda de bandidos y ladrones que todas las semanas asaltaban un pequeño pueblo. Se llevó con él a Darren para que hiciera su primera misión como miembro de Fairy Tail y como siempre enredó a Lucy para que ella los acompañara aunque estuviera protestando todo el tiempo.

- Sigo sin poder creer que hayas desobedecido al maestro...otra vez -se quejó por enésima vez la maga de espíritus celestiales.

- Necesitamos el dinero Luce, tampoco es que se fuera a acabar el mundo -sonrió el mago de fuego.

- ¿Cuando llegaran esos ladrones?, tengo ganas de luchar -habló para si mismo Darren mientras un aura brillante lo rodeaba. "Este niño esta loco" -fue el pensamiento de Lucy que miraba de reojo al chico.

- Según los aldeanos siempre llegan a esta hora, solo nos queda esperar un poco y cuando venga darles una buena paliza, ¿esta claro el plan? -preguntó Natsu ejerciendo como jefe del grupo.

- ¿Porque siento que vamos a destrozar todo el pueblo? -dijo la rubia mientras salían del pueblo para esperar en las afueras de este a que llegaran los bandidos.

Mientras tanto en Magnolia, en una de las altas montañas rocosas que rodeaban la ciudad se encontraban dos siluetas en una dura e intensa batalla. Al parecer Gajeel y Lily seguían entrenando por su cuenta sin saber ninguna de las nuevas noticias sobre Fairy Tail. Y si el maestro había ordenado que debían buscar al resto, ellos deberían obedecer ¿cierto?, o eso era lo que pensaban Levy, Jet y Droy escondidos tras una gran roca viendo el enfrentamiento entre el exceed y el dragonslayer.

- ¿Qué hacemos Levy? –preguntaron al unísono los dos hombres que conformaban el equipo de Shadow Gear.

- No lo se –admitió la peliazul con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- Yo que vosotros saldría ya de allí –se escuchó la voz de Gajeel que asustó a los escondidos. - ¿Olvidáis que soy un dragonslayer? –preguntaba mientras terminaba de pelear. – Tenemos un olfato y oído más desarrollado geejee.

- Sigues igual de insoportable –bufó molesta Levy saliendo de su escondrijo. –Ha pasado un tiempo Gajeel, Lily.

- Hola Levy – saludó el exceed negro a lo que el dragón del hierro solo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Qué demonios queréis? –preguntó molesto el chico. –Debo seguir mi entrenamiento.

- Tienes que volver a Fairy Tail –respondió la McGarden pero Gajeel ni se inmutó.

- El viejo disolvió el gremio, ¿recuerdas?.

- El maestro recapacitó y volvió a fundar el gremio.

- ¿Por qué debería volver? –la chica iba a hablar pero Gajeel siguió hablando- he estado pensando y llegué a una pregunta, ¿Por qué los magos necesitan un gremio?...no he encontrado todavía la respuesta, pero se que un mago en solitario es mucho más poderoso que un mago que pertenece a un gremio, es por eso que no volveré a Fairy Tail, a partir de hoy trabajo solo. –la chica puso cara de sorpresa ante las palabras de Gajeel pero no se hizo hacía atrás.

- Luchemos…-susurró Levy lo suficientemente fuerte como para todos los escucharan.

- ¿¡Que!? –gritaron todos mirando ojiplaticos a la pequeña peliazul.

- No me hagas reír enana.

- No es una broma –dijo ella muy seria- pelea contra mí, si gano volverás al gremio, si tu ganas aceptaré que te quedes solo.

- Estas de coña…

- No, no lo estoy –ambos se miraron desafiantes, mientras más alejados, Jet y Droy lloraban y Lily solo sonreía.

- Esta bien…luchemos, acepto tus condiciones, pero te diré algo, no pienso contenerme nada –sonrió con arrogancia el dragonslayer del metal.

- Me parece bien –aceptó la chica a la vez que sus dos compañeros lloraban más fuerte y gritaban que no lo hiciera. –Una cosa Gajeel, mira hacia tus pies. –el chico obedeció y miró al suelo sobre el que estaba situado y vio escrita la palabra **agujero** y en ese instante un gran agujero se había formado bajo sus pies haciéndolo caer fuertemente hasta el fondo del pozo.

- ¡Muy bien Levy! –animaban Jet y Droy.

- Tsk, maldita enana –maldijo Gajeel un poco lastimado después de salir del pozo- ¡eso es un ataque a traición! –se quejó el Redfox quien rápidamente intento atacarla. –**Bastón del Dragón de Hierro.** –el ataque iba dirigido a la muchacha pero con una gran agilidad consiguió esquivarlo.

- ¿¡COMO!? –la chica soltó una risa ante la cara de Gajeel.

– No me eligieron para el examen para convertirme en una maga de clase S por nada.

- ¿Ah si?, pues haber como evitas esto, **¡Rugido del Dragón de Hierro!.**

- **Escritura Solida: Guard **-y otro ataque de Gajeel que no lograba contactar. Sin embargo en un veloz movimiento el chico se coloca tras Levy.

- **Espada del Dragón de Hierro **-pero cuando iba a golpear sobre Levy apareció la palabra **Señuelo** y la figura de la chica se evaporó sorprendiendo a Gajeel.

- **Escritura Solida: Drill **-y este ataque de la Mcgarden si que consiguió golpear a su oponente haciendo retroceder unos metros al dragonslayer del hierro.

- Esto debe ser una broma -musitó Gajeel frunciendo el ceño y cabreándose poco a poco más.

- Oh, no lo es -sonrió triunfal la pequeña peliazul. -acabemos con este absurdo combate de una vez -mencionó la chica para luego escribir con su magia la palabra "**vehículo"** y al siguiente instante Gajeel se encontraba dentro de uno, por ende, al ser un dragonslayer le entraron unas terribles nauseas que lo estaban dejando en un muy mal estado. Levy conocía muy bien sus debilidades y le estaba dando donde más le duele.

- No...no...p-p-puedo...seguir luchan...do -susurró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Gajeel para después caer agotado sobre el suelo. Increíblemente y contra todo pronostico Levy se alzó como la ganadora del combate derrotando ni más ni menos que aun dragonslayer. **( y yo que había apostado por Gajeel, me hizo perder dinero ¬¬ ).**

- ¡ERES LA MEJOR LEVY! -gritaron extasiados de felicidad Jet y Droy mientras Lily solo murmuraba algo como que necesitaban más entrenamiento.

- Como puedes ver yo también he entrenado y mi magia ha crecido bastante, puedo invocar cosas que antes no podía. -comentó Levy acercándose a un pobre y mareado Gajeel que a duras penas lograba levantarse del suelo.

- Como ves, los magos de gremio somos más poderosos que los solitarios así que...que me dices, ¿volvemos a Fairy Tail? -le extendió su mano con una tierna sonrisa que hizo sonrojar levemente al Redfox quién se lo medito unos segundos para después tomar la mano de la chica. -Volvamos con esos idiotas -contestó alegrando a todos-...pero que conste que me deje ganar -declaró haciendo enfurecer a Levy la cual se puso a gritarle cien mil cosas no precisamente bonitas mientras él reía a su manera.

Mientras con el grupo de Natsu, los magos y exceeds se encontraban en la entrada que daba acceso al pueblo que debían proteger hasta que ambos dragonslayer sintieron unas presencias acercándose a su posición gracias a sus sentidos más desarrollados.

- Ya están aquí -murmuró Natsu parándose del suelo mientras veía llegar a un grupo de unos veinte hombres quienes se colocaron frente a ellos mirándolos con cara de disgusto.

- ¿Quienes sois vosotros?, ¿los nuevos héroes del pueblo?, me importa una mierda...os mataremos y después saquearemos todo el pueblo de nuevo -habló uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder.

- Solo sois unos simples ladrones contra grandes magos como nosotros, ¿deberíamos teneros miedo? -preguntó con arrogancia el pelirrosa acercándose con peligro hacia ellos.

- ¿Un mago eh?...-se volteó hacia sus compañeros- traed a la nueva incorporación que dice ser un mago, espero que ese enano nos sirva de ayuda -ordenó el hombre al mando a uno de sus secuaces que a los pocos segundos volvió junto a un niño, bastante conocido por los de Fairy Tail, que hizo a Natsu, Happy y Lucy abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-¿¡Que!?...no, no puede ser -se dijo a si mismo Natsu mirando a aquel niño con los ojos como platos, él solo se limitaba a mirar hacía el suelo sin poder mirar a la cara del pelirrosa- ¡ROMEO!

**-Continuará-**

* * *

><p><strong>¿A alguien más que a mi le jodió la apuesta que Levy derrotará a Gajeel?...perdí 5 euros -.-, no pasa nada apostaré 15 a que Natsu derrota a Romeo y así compensaré lo perdido, ¿soy el mejor o no? :P. Bueno yendo a la historia...¡Natsu vs Romeo! no me jodas colega xDD, se me esta yendo la pinza con esta historia, que combate más extraños están sucediendo jajajaja. Bueno, aquí me despido, si les gusto no se olviden de dejar review, dar fav o follow y agradecer a aquellos que yo lo hicieron y siguen la historia, nos leemos pronto, ¡Adiós! :D<strong>


	5. ¡Natsu vs Romeo! ¡Duelo de Fogatas!

- ¡Romeo!, ¿que diablos haces con estos idiotas? -gritó sobresaltado Natsu al encontrarse a su joven amigo de Fairy Tail en un gremio de bandidos.

- ¿Nos ha llamado idiotas? -preguntó uno de ellos, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta ya que su jefe los mandó a todos a asaltar el pueblo.

- Malditos, no os dejaremos que...-las palabras de Natsu fueron interrumpidas cuando una llama oscura le atacó, en ese momento se giró mirando con ojos como platos a Romeo.

- Lo siento, pero yo soy tu rival, Natsu...-habló por primera vez el Conbolt sorprendiendo con esas palabras al dragonslayer de fuego.

- Romeo...

- Natsu -habló Lucy llamando la atención del mencionado- Darren y yo detendremos a los demás antes de que roben todas las casas del pueblo, tu intenta hacer entrar en razón a Romeo -susurró al oído del chico pelirrosado, este solo asintió con la cabeza y una vez que sus compañero se hubieron ido volvió a mirar fijamente.

- De acuerdo, no se que demonios te ha pasado para que abandonarás Magnolia y te unieras a estos sucios ladrones, pero te juro que haré que vuelvas a ser el que eras antes. -dijo seriamente Natsu sin perder de vista al niño que seguía sin levantar su mirada del suelo.

- No...no puedo volver al Romeo de antes, no debo...¡el anterior yo esta muerto! -gritó el pequeño mago de fuego mirando ahora así a su ahora rival con lágrimas en los ojos. -El anterior yo era un mago débil, el anterior yo nunca ganaba una batalla, el anterior yo tan solo era un niño...pero eso ha cambiado, me he hecho más fuerte, no necesito a nadie que me proteja ahora y puedo vencer a cualquier rival, incluido a ti Natsu-nii.

- Fairy Tail te necesita, no podemos volver a ser un gremio si tu no estas en el -trató de convencerlo el Dragneel fallando en el intento.

- Fairy Tail no me necesita, y yo por supuesto no necesito a Fairy Tail, vosotros...vosotros sois los que me hacéis débil, ¡si volviera a Fairy Tail mi entrenamiento no habría servido para nada porque volveré a debilitarme por vuestra culpa!-

- No puedes estar hablando así de la gente que ha visto crecer -intentaba no creer Natsu en la palabras que estaba soltando por su boca Romeo hasta que se le ocurrió una extraña idea y lanzó una llama de fuego directa al brazo izquierdo del chico quemando así la manga de la camisa que este llevaba.

- ¿Si lo que dices es cierto porque sigues teniendo la marca del gremio en tu hombro?, según dicen se puede borrar fácilmente -dijo con un poco de ironía en su tono de voz el mayor de los magos de fuego.

- Como sea -pronunció el menor restandole importancia al comentario del pelirrosa. -Me han encomendado la misión de derrotarte y es lo que pienso hacer.

- Esto no será como un combate de entrenamiento, no me contendré -avisó Natsu, ante eso Romeo esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- No quiero que lo hagas, ahora prepárate -dijo Romeo corriendo hacía Natsu a gran velocidad dispuesto a atacarlo. -**Magia de Fuego: Llamarada Púrpura-** Una gran llamarada de color morado se dirigió hacía Natsu que solo abrió la boca para comer el fuego como muchas otra veces había hecho, pero algo pasó esta vez que no fue capaz de ingerirlo y por consecuencia fue atacado por el ataque de Romeo.

- Diablos -maldijo levantándose del suelo- no debía haber repetido -dijo haciendo referencia a los dos platos de fuego que había comido antes de salir del gremio. -Así que supongo que para comer primero debo expulsar, muy bien. **Rugido del Dragón de Fuego.**

Pero Romeo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras el ataque de Natsu iba hacia él, alzó su mano hacia el frente y de su palma salió un gran rayo de fuego -**Magia de Fuego:** **Fuego Fatuo **. Ambos ataques chocaron entre ellos provocando una gran polvareda que se disipó a los pocos segundos dejando en escena solo a Natsu.

- ...¿En donde se metió este niño ahora? -se preguntó a si mismo en un susurro a la vez que Romeo se posiciona tras el con un muy veloz movimiento. -**Magia de Fuego: Combustión Atómica **.-El golpe de Romeo iba a contactar directamente contra un despistado Natsu si no hubiera sido por la intervención de una tercera "persona" en el combate.

- Happy -sonrió alegre el dragonslayer al ver como su mejor amigo había venido a rescatarlo.

- No pensé que Romeo podría darte tantos problemas. -comentó el exceed azul sobrevolando los cielos cargando a su compañero.

- ¿Que te parece si lo vencemos juntos? -el gato solo respondió con su típico "¡Aye!" y a una velocidad de vértigo descendieron hasta la posición de Romeo. -**Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego.**

- **Puño de Fuego Púrpura. **-De nuevo los ataques de ambos magos colisionan entre ellos haciendo retroceder unos metros a los dos.

- ¿Como conseguiste volverte tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo? -preguntó con asombro por la gran fuerza que tenía ahora el menor.

- Ya te lo dije, solo con el hecho de alejarme de Fairy Tail me convertí en un mago más poderoso. -esas palabras dichas por el Conbolt enfurecieron al Dragneel.

- ¿Como puedes seguir diciendo eso?, después de todo lo que tus nakamas hemos hecho por ti -apretó los dientes fuertemente con rabia.

- ¿Después de todo lo que habéis hecho por mi dices?, cierto...después de dejarme por siete largo años y después la disolución del gremio, si, habéis hecho mucho por mi...

- Romeo...-susurró Happy mirando con tristeza al muchacho mientras que Natsu preparaba un nuevo ataque.

- ¡Romeo! -llamó el dragonslayer. -escucharme bien, te derrotaré y te llevaré de vuelta al gremio, aunque tenga que hacerlo por la fuerza -esas palabras sorprendieron al pequeño mago que miró hacia el chico pelirrosado. -Natsu-nii...

- ¡Vuelve en ti Romeo!, **Llama Brillante del Dragón del Fuego**. -La gran esfera de fuego formada por Natsu se dirigía ahora con mucha potencia hacia un inmóvil Romeo que seguía observando al Dragneel mientras comenzaba de nuevo a llorar levemente. -Fairy Tail...-musitaron sus labios antes de que el ataque de Natsu contactará con él.

Mientras esto sucedía, en el interior del pueblo, Lucy y Darren se encargaban de ajusticiar a los bandidos que se habían distribuido en dos grupos por los que los dos magos tuvieron que separarse para acabar con ellos.

- Ábrete puerta del arquero...¡Sagitario! -invocó la maga de espíritus celestiales al hombre del disfraz de caballo. -Sagitario acaba con ellos con tu lluvia de flechas.

- Eso esta hecho moshi-moshi -respondió el espíritu celestial realizando dicho ataque golpeando con el a los bandidos que la rubia estaba persiguiendo.

- Darren-kun, ¿no los vas a detener? -preguntó Jacky quién volaba por los cielos sosteniendo a su mejor amigo el cual ante la pregunta del exceed esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Que corran, si no, no es divertido -este chico era sádico por naturaleza y representaba el terror en estado puro más que Erza y Mirajane juntas...bueno, quizás no tanto. -Ni siquiera utilizare los poderes de dragonslayer para derrotar a estos ineptos -dijo mientras sobrevolaba el grupo del que debía ocuparse- sed juzgados por las siete estrellas -susurró poniendo sus manos en una determinada posición- **Magia de Cuerpos Celestiales: Grand Chariot. **-El resultado de este ataque fue un puñado de hombres con serias heridas que meditaban dejar de ser bandidos.

Un tiempo después se encontraban todos en un tren devuelta hacía Magnolia, después de haber obtenido la recompensa por el trabajo.

- Y bien, ¿que te pareció tu primera misión? -le preguntó Natsu a Darren, ninguno de los dos dragonslayers estaban mareados gracias a los chicle mágicos por si alguien se lo pregunta.

- Aburrida y demasiado fácil, ¿cuando podemos hacer misiones de clase S? -preguntó mirando el paisaje desde su asiento el Fernandes.

- Pues no te queda nada -rieron Natsu y Lucy, a pesar de que ellos hicieron sin permiso una misión de ese tipo.

- ¿Que hago aquí? -se escuchó la voz de Romeo quién hasta el momento se encontraba dormido al lado de Natsu.

- Ya despertaste, tenía miedo de que ese ataque te hubiera dañado seriamente -sonrió el dragonslayer de fuego ante la mirada de tristeza del Conbolt. - Volvemos a Magnolia -el rostro de Romeo cambió ante esa frase. -Y más te vale no protestar, te dije que te llevaría por la fuerza.

- Pero...

- Pero nada -ahora Natsu parecía estar actuando como un hermano mayor con Romeo- Todos en Fairy Tail están muy preocupados por ti, ¿como se te ocurre abandonar así como así a tu familia? -le regaño el Dragneel entristeciendo más si cabe al pobre chico. -Además, Macao también estaba muy preocupado por ti.

- Gomen...Natsu-nii, Lucy-nii -se disculpó agachando la mirada, gesto que provocó una sonrisa en la rubia.

- Eres un buen niño Romeo, no olvides nunca que Fairy Tail siempre estará a tu lado -esas palabras alegraron un poco al mencionado- eso también va para ti -le dijo Lucy a Darren que chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar el paisaje, en ese momento Romeo reparó en su presencia.

- ¿Porque me miras tanto? -preguntó molesto el dragonslayer astral poniendo nervioso a Romeo que se disculpó al instante.

Después de eso llegaron a su destino, la ciudad de Magnolia, y cuando ingresaron en el gremio se quedaron boquiabiertos, todos sus nakamas habían regresado, pero si incluso estaban allí Gajeel y Juvia.

- Ya hemos llegado -saludó, como habitualmente hacía Natsu, gritando llamando la atención de todo el gremio.

- ¡NATSU! -gritó enfadado el maestro- Dije que nada de misiones hasta que volvieran todos -le recriminó Makarov pero el Dragneel simplemente lo ignoró yendo a saludar a sus compañeros. -Maldito mocoso...

- Maestro -llamó Romeo a Makarov que se volteó a mirarlo.

- Es bueno que hayas regresado Romeo.

- Lamento haber dejado el gremio.

- No tienes porque disculparte, las puertas de Fairy Tail siempre estarán abiertas para cada uno de vosotros -respondió el maestro con una sonrisa a lo que el chico solo respondió con un gracias, para después sentir como alguien se abalanzaba sobre él.

- Romeo que bueno que hayas vuelto, me tenías muy preocupado -lloraba Macao abrazando fuertemente a su hijo.

- ¡Salamander! -chilló a modo de saludo el dragonslayer del metal.

- ¡Tornillos sueltos!, ¿quieres pelear? -propuso el mago de fuego.

- Por supuesto -respondió preparado el Redfox, pero un gritó los paró a ambos.

- ¡Fuera del camino idiotas! -gritó a todo pulmón Gray corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo pasando por medio de ambos dragones siendo perseguido por una Juvia rodeada de corazones y gritando constantemente "Gray-sama cásese con Juvia".

- ¿Cuando fue que Juvia volvió? -preguntó confundida Lucy, a su lado, Erza sonreía.

- Fue algo muy divertido -respondió la Scarlet provocando más confusión en la rubia.

Como de costumbre en apenas unos minutos se había formado una fiesta en el gremio de las hadas, Darren suspiró molesto mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre uno de los muros del gremio y cruzaba sus brazos frunciendo el ceño.

- Deberías acostumbrarte a esto -habló una voz, conocida por el chico y con un olor muy característico gracias a su olfato de dragón, a su izquierda, pero al girarse vio a un chico con unas ropas extravagantes y tenía cubierta gran parte de su cara.

- ¿Jellal ni-san? -preguntó tímidamente el joven mago astral, el aludido asintió con la cabeza. -¿Que haces vestido así?.

- Es una larga historia, quizás te la cuente algún día -dijo Jellal sintiendo como alguien lo desenmascaraba.

- No es necesario que te hagas pasar por Mystogan aquí dentro -habló Laxus al lado de Doranbolt y Mirajane.

- Todavía no han recompuesto el Consejo Mágico, puedes estar tranquilo -sonrió Mira provocando un leve sonrojo en Darren.

- Nunca se sabe, es mejor ser precavido -respondió Jellal suspirando fijando su vista en el ex-miembro del consejo.

- Gracias por lo que hiciste con Oración Seis, te debo una. -le extendió la mano el "nuevo" miembro de Fairy Tail.

- Gracias a eso conseguí que se unieran a Crime Sorciere, supongo que estamos en paz -respondió sonriendo el peliazul dándole la mano a Doranbolt.

En las montañas rocosas que rodeaban la ciudad de Magnolia habían unas cuantas siluetas observando dicha ciudad pero sobre todo su vista se fijaba en el edificio del gremio de las hadas.

- ¿Fairy Tail eh? -habló uno de ellos- dicen que son el gremio más poderoso de Fiore, quizás le hagamos una visita algún día y decidamos quién son el gremio más poderoso...

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién son esa gente tan extraña y misteriosa que acabemos de ver?...pues ni idea aun debo pensarlo ._. xDD. Al fin todos han vuelto a Fairy Tail, bien, el gremio más fuerte ha vuelto :D. Ya he escrito las historias de la vuelta de Gajeel y Romeo, y ahora queda la de Juvia, ¿porque dice Erza que fue gracioso?, ¿Gray estaba allí?, ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. En fin, aquí termino y me despido por hoy no sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo el fic capítulo a capítulo a pesar de que los reviews son pocos lo importante para mi es entretener a la gente y que les guste la historia, sin más me voy ya, no quiero ser más pesado de lo que soy, nos leemos pronto, ¡Adiós! :D<strong>


	6. Hawk Claw: ¡Asaltadores de Gremios!

- Arg, estúpido Sol, si no fuera porque eres mi comida ya te habría destruido hace mucho -maldijo el dragonslayer de cuerpos celestiales removiéndose inquieto en su cama. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se unió a Fairy Tail y aunque no quisiera admitirlo algunas cosas habían cambiado en él, su forma de tratar a la gente y la interacción con las personas habían mejorado en el chico desde que llegó al gremio de las hadas e incluso le contagiaron un poco de su locura, pero lo más divertido según él eran las peleas que se formaban a todas horas, las cuales eran casi siempre obra de Natsu y Gray a pesar de que en ocasiones Gajeel junto a estos dos las iniciaba también. **(Aclaración: Cuando Darren dice que el Sol es su comida, me refiero a que es su comida que aumenta sus habilidades de draonslayer, así como Natsu el fuego, Gajeel el metal y Wendy el viento. Por las noches se alimenta del resplandor de la Luna y las estrellas.)**

El astro mayor brillaba con fuerza esa mañana en Magnolia, razón por la cual el chico no pudo seguir durmiendo. Después de hacer un par de misiones con Natsu y Lucy y otro par él solo consiguió dinero suficiente como para alquilar un pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para vivir él y Jacky, apartamento en una de las calles más céntricas de la ciudad de Magnolia. Siguiendo su rutina habitual se levantó de la cama en calzoncillos ya que así solía dormir, se colocó sus guantes que llevaba siempre con él al ser lo único que su madre dragón le dejo cuando esta se marchó junto a la espada que también llevaba siempre con él, se vistió con una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalón del mismo tipo, pasó por el salón y hecho un rápido vistazo a su nuevo hogar, Jacky no estaba, habituaba a salir por las mañanas a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y luego se encontraban en el gremio. Salió del apartamento, bajó las escaleras del bloque de pisos hasta la calle y cruzó a la otra acera para entrar en un pequeño bar donde la mayoría de mañanas pedía un café con leche, no era que le molestara del todo tomarlo en el gremio, pero en la barra solía estar Mirajane y no sabía el porqué se ponía tan nervioso cuando ella le hablaba o le sonreía, quizás era ese sentimiento tan estúpido y débil llamado "amor". Tonterías pensaba él, recordando su conversación en el tren con Lucy, los dragonslayers se supone que solo se enamoran una vez y dudaba mucho que la Strauss mayor fuera la chica de la que estaría enamorado toda su vida.

Cuando el camarero le sirvió el café, lo pagó y tomó uno de los periódicos que estaban sobre la barra. En portada se encontraba una llamativa noticia que despertó en el Fernandes un gran interés. Al parecer los grandes gremios de Fiore habían sido atacados recientemente, siguió leyendo la crónica en donde se informaba de que los ataques producidos parecían ser sorpresa y estar planeados por los atacantes, esos ataques dejaron los gremios con serios daños y a los magos integrantes de cada de ellos con serias heridas. Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, hasta incluso Lamia Scale, ¿estaban atacando a todos los gremios participantes del último torneo de magia?, si eso era cierto Fairy Tail y Sabertooth podrían ser los siguientes. En la noticia se veía como los redactores habían entrevistado a algunos magos de dicho gremios atacados: Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus aseguraba estar demasiado borracho como para ver a los atacantes. Kagura de Mermaid Heel aseguraba que cuando encuentren a los responsables ella misma se los hará pagar con su espada mientras que Jura de Lamia Scale pedía ya la formación de un nuevo Consejo Mágico para este tipo de sucesos ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su destrucción y los gremios necesitan de su protección.

Darren terminó de leer la noticia en donde se pedía a todos los gremios mágicos estar atentos ante un posible ataque de estos delincuentes, pero sobre todo a Sabertooth y Fairy Tail. Se terminó su café y le pidió al camarero si le dejaba llevarse el periódico, este al ver en su brazo izquierdo el tatuaje de Fairy Tail accedió a lo que el joven pedía. Caminó tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad mientras observaba las diferentes tiendas y establecimientos que habían por el lugar. Divisó el supermercado donde solía hacer la compra junto con Jacky, una armería donde entró una vez pero ninguno de los productos le convenció, una tienda de tatuajes, "algún día me haré uno" pensaba Darren cada vez que pasaba por allí, a pesar de tener ya el tatuaje del gremio en su brazo izquierdo y el mismo que llevaba su hermano en el rostro, pero él lo llevaba en su antebrazo también izquierdo, y muchos lugares más.

Paseó unos minutos más hasta llegar a donde se situaba el edificio del gremio, entró por las grandes puertas principales no sin antes observar detenidamente los alrededores y olfatear en busca de algún aroma desconocido, al parecer no había nada extraño por lo que podían estar tranquilos. Cuando entró la mayoría de los presentes le saludaron a lo que el chico apenas musitó un leve "buenos días a todos", aún así, sonrieron, llevaban poco conviviendo juntos pero sabían a la perfección lo que le costaba al muchacho pelinegro interactuar con los demás, con los únicos que hablaba algo más de tres palabras era con Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Jacky, Erza y Romeo, el cual, se había convertido en buen amigo suyo en este corto periodo de tiempo. Se acercó a la chica pelirroja, que se encontraba comiendo un trozo de pastel de fresa, para hacerle una pregunta.

- Erza, ¿sabes en donde se encuentra el maestro? -interrogó el Fernandes una vez que estuvo al lado de la muchacha, esa chica que destrozaría a cualquier idiota que osará interrumpirla mientras comía su pastel de fresas, pero con él no podía, simplemente era hermano de Jellal, y la familia es un buen recurso para ganar puntos con la persona amada, porque así era, estaba bastante claro que Erza amaba a Jellal desde niños. Ante esos pensamientos la muchacha movió rápidamente su cabeza, que ahora tenía el mismo color que su cabello, hacía los lados intentando calmarse. Una vez lo hubo conseguido le respondió.

- Si no recuerdo mal estaba en su despacho -respondió lo más amable que pudo a lo que el muchacho se lo agradeció con un leve murmuró, los demás no necesitaban saber que le estaba dando las gracias a alguien, eso le haría sentir vergüenza, pero...¿porque? quizás quería mantener su carácter y actitud fría y seria frente a todos, sin duda era un chico la mar de extraño. Tocó un par de veces con sus nudillos y un "adelante" de Makarov le hizo abrir la puerta y pasar a su despacho.

- Oh, eres tu Darren, dime ¿ocurre algo malo? -preguntó levantando la vista de su mesa el maestro posando sus ojos sobre el muchacho, estaba escribiendo unas cuantas notas en varios papeles y tenía bastante sobres encima de la mesa, el dragonslayer lo miró extrañado.

- Cartas de disculpa por los destrozos de estos mocosos -mencionó el maestro como respuesta a la mirada del chico.

- En el poco tiempo que conviví con Crime Sorciere me dijeron que Fairy Tail era un gremio muy fuerte y destructivo...pero jamás pensé en algo como esto -exclamó sorprendido el joven mago observando la mesa repleta de papeles, fácilmente se podrían escribir cerca de 30 cartas de disculpa con todo ese material- A lo que iba, creo que debería ver esto -dijo Darren acercándole el periódico al maestro que lo miró intrigado.

- Había escuchado algún rumor sobre esto, pero nunca imagine que atacarán gremios tan duros como estos...hm, aquí dice que los ataques fueron realizados según el puesto que ocupó cada gremio en los grandes juegos mágicos-.

- Eso quiere decir que seremos atacados, pero...

- Pero Sabertooth corre un grave peligro -terminó la frase Makarov. - Sería conveniente avisar a Sting para que estén preparados para el posible ataque -comentó pensativo y serio el maestro.

- Tanto Sting como Rogue son dragonslayers, notarán cualquier perturbación antes de que sean atacados -mencionó el dragón astral, y aunque sus palabras eran ciertas y tenían toda la razón, no convencían del todo a Makarov y decidió en un rato después avisar al maestro de los tigres.

- ¿Y nosotros? -tomó la palabra el chico- creo que deberíamos prepararnos por si deciden venir aquí esos asaltantes. -seguía teniendo mucha razón el mago de cuerpos celestiales pero el maestro de Fairy Tail se mostraba inseguro.

- No estoy seguro Darren, después de la batalla con Tártaros...no quiero volver a incluirlos en una guerra sin sentido, por el momento será mejor que no sepan nada de esto, es más, te encargaré una misión solo a ti -el chico se extrañó ante esas palabras.

- ¿Una misión solo para mi? -.

- Así es, ve hasta Sabertooth y dale la noticia a Sting, quizás ya lo sepan, pero es bueno ser precavidos y si ves cualquier índice de peligro no dudes de volver aquí, no dejaré que ninguno de mis hijos sufra daños -dijo muy seriamente Makarov.

- De acuerdo -respondió el muchacho antes de salir del despacho del maestro, observó a todos los magos del gremio y junto con Happy divisó a su compañero, rápidamente se acercó a él.

- Vayámonos Jacky, tenemos trabajo -informó Darren al exceed amarillo que al escuchar eso se fue siguiendo la estela de su amigo. A lo lejos, Natsu se quedó pensativo mirando con el ceño fruncido como ambos se marchaban.

- Y entonces...no me estas escuchando ¿verdad? -preguntó un poco molesta Lisanna viendo al mago de fuego un tanto distraído.

- Lo siento Lisanna, no dejo de pensar de que algo malo va a suceder -suspiró cansado el chico pelirrosa a lo que su amiga le sonrió de forma tierna diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Más alejados de estos dos se encontraban conversando Lucy y Juvia acerca de como esta última gracias a Erza y a Gray volvió a formar parte del gremio.

- ¿Le dijiste a Gray que ahora formabas parte de Lamia Scale y estabas saliendo con Lyon? -pregunto incrédula y muy sorprendida la maga de espíritus a lo que la Loxar asintió con la cabeza.

- A Juvia no le gusta mentir a Gray-sama pero dicen que los celos son necesarios en una relación -respondió feliz a la vez que triste la maga de agua, triste por haberle mentido de esa forma a su querido Gray-sama.

- ¿Y como reaccionó Gray? -.

- Bueno, Gray-sama...se desmayó -dijo de sopetón la peliazul, sus palabras hicieron reír bastante fuerte a Lucy - Erza-san también se rió mucho cuando eso sucedió pero Juvia estaba muy preocupada por Gray-sama -lloró ahora la chica. -Cuando despertó minutos después Juvia le contó la verdad, sobre que ella había estado viviendo un tiempo sola sin pertenecer a ningún gremio y que sería un placer volver a Fairy Tail con él.

- Al parecer tu vuelta no fue tan difícil como la de Gajeel y Romeo -dijo la rubia recordando que ambos habían vuelto al gremio después de ser derrotados en sendas batallas. En ese momento Lucy dio un vistazo general al recinto encontrándose con Natsu y Lisanna conversando muy amenos y animados, algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño levemente, no le disgustaba Lisanna, ni mucho menos, era una de sus mejores amigas dentro del gremio, pero conocía su historia con Natsu cuando eran niños y...un momento ¿eso que sentía eran celos?, imposible fueron sus pensamientos.

- ¿La rival de amor tiene una rival de amor por el corazón de Natsu-san? -preguntó inocentemente Juvia provocando un gran sonrojo en la mencionada que comenzó a gritarle cosas sin sentido hecha una furia.

Mientras todo esto sucedía en el gremio de las hadas, dos de sus miembros ya casi estaban en donde se encontraba el gremio de Sabertooth, la misión que le encomendó el maestro a Darren en principio era muy sencilla, pero algo le hacía pensar que no sería así. Mientras el pensaba, su mejor amigo con preocupación.

- ¿Crees que esa gente haya atacado ya Sabertooth? -preguntó de repente el exceed, el mago iba a responder pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver como el edificio del gremio de los tigres estaba siendo atacado en ese mismo instante. La pidió a Jacky que se acercará rápidamente al lugar. Desde más cerca se podía ver como los miembros del gremio intentaban defender su gremio en un vano intento, pues uno por uno iban cayendo todos al suelo, derrotados y con serias heridas por culpa de un trío de sujetos que estaban arrasando con todo.

- ¿Que deberíamos hacer? -preguntó exaltado y preocupado el gato de color amarillo.

- El maestro me ordenó regresar si hubiera peligro...sin embargo, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada para evitar esta masacre -comentó apretando sus dientes debido a la impotencia que sentía al ver como esos criminales atacaban sin piedad a los tigres. Uno de los tres atacantes se fijó en el muchacho y el exceed, llevaba un arco en su mano y en su veloz movimiento sacó una flecha de su espalda y la lanzó directa su dirección provocando que Jacky ocultará sus alas y por consecuencia se precipitaran contra el suelo haciendo un gran estruendo.

- Malditos...-susurró muy molesto el mago que ahora tenía unos cuantos rasguños en su cuerpo. - ¿Estas bien Jacky? -el gato no respondió, se encontraba indispuesto después de ese tremendo golpe con la cabeza dándole vueltas y viendo estrellitas. -Descansa, yo me ocupo de estos idiotas. -dijo el dragonslayer astral acercándose hasta los asaltantes, apenas quedaban tres magos en pie, un hombre fuerte y alto sin camisa y tatuajes por su cuerpo, un chico que portaba una extraña mascara y una chica que a juzgar por las llaves doradas en sus manos, era también una maga celestial. Un ataque de uno de los tres rivales derrotó a esos tres de Sabertooth que ya estaban muy maltrechos, dejando solo al mago de Fairy Tail.

- Hijos de puta -murmuraron los labios del joven chico mirando a todos los magos heridos a su alrededor. Uno de los tres sujetos misteriosos dio un paso adelante retando con la mirada al dragonslayer astral, ellos tres también llevaban un tatuaje común, algo parecido a un halcón o águila. El único chico que se acercó a unos metros de la posición de Darren era bastante alto, tendría la misma que edad que Natsu, unos extravagantes ojos color rojizo y cabello castaño le caracterizaban, sus ropas se componían de un simple chaleco oscuro y unos pantalones anchos de color blanco, él había sido el bastardo que le dio con el arco y lo hizo caer al suelo. Los otros dos se habían quedado un poco más atrás presenciando la escena. Había una muchacha, la más joven del grupo, no rebasaría los 17 años, con una estatura muy parecida a la de él mismo, con ojos color verde azulados y cabello azul cielo. El último que quedaba, era otro hombre, el más mayor del grupo, parecía llegar casi a la treintena de años, con ojos de color marrón oscuro y cabello del mismo color.

- No esperaba encontrar aquí a una hada, que bien, nos has ahorrado la búsqueda -sonrió con maldad el muchacho que minutos antes había derrotado a Rufus, Orga y Yukino.

- ¿Quienes demonios sois? -preguntó algo irritado el pelinegro apretando con fuerza tanto sus puños como su mandíbula, estaba completamente dispuesto a acabar con esos imbéciles destructores de gremios.

- Ya que vas a morir no me importa decírtelo en lo más mínimo...nosotros somos el nuevo gremio más poderoso de toda Fiore, ¡Hawk Claw!, los halcones que volaran por todo el mundo derrotando a cualquier que se imponga en su camino -dijo riendo como un maniático el siniestro chico. - Mi nombre es Adrien Parker y esos dos de ahí atrás son Saori Izumi y Julien LeBlanc, ah y por si no lo había dicho antes, te vamos a matar. Ante esas palabras, Darren esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- No me dejaría matar por unos tipos tan débiles como vosotros -dijo con sorna provocando el enfado en su rival, que gracias a su magia invocó de la nada una espada en su mano derecha.

- ¿Magia de re-arme?, nada nuevo me temo, no tardaré ni cinco minutos en acabar contigo -siguió el Fernandes provocando la ira de Adrien que se estaba cabreando más a cada segundo que pasaba.

- Prepárate para morir -avisó Parker avanzando con gran celeridad hacía donde se encontraba que ante esa velocidad no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y apenas dio un pequeño hacía atrás. De repente comenzó a ver un líquido de color rojo pasar por sus ojos bajando por su nariz hasta la barbilla, ese cabrón le había abierto una brecha en la frente, puta espada afilada.

- Vaya, eso me sorprendió, no pensé que durarás más de un golpe, pero de la segunda no te escapas -dijo atacando nuevamente el mago de Hawk Claw aunque su espada esta vez no golpeó con ninguna parte del cuerpo del Fernandes, consiguió desnudar su espada que llevaba a su espalda y la hizo chocar con la de su rival provocando un ensordecedor ruido de metales.

- Oh, así que ¿manejas la espada también?, de acuerdo, llamaste mi atención, enseñarme lo que sabes...adelante intenta golpearme. Y a partir de ese momento se produjo una ardiente batalla para comprobar quién era el mejor espadachín, una pelea que no tenía nada que envidiar a la que enfrentó a Erza y Kagura en su momento.

- "No soy lo suficiente bueno con la espada como para vencerlo, deberé usar mi poder mágico" -pensó el mago de Fairy Tail echándose hacía atrás para guardar su arma.

- ¿Ya terminamos?, que mal yo quería divertirme un poco más .-

- **Magia de Cuerpos Celestiales: METEOR** -la velocidad de Darren se incrementó considerablemente al usar esa magia lo que le permitió atacar repetidas veces a su rival que ahora se encontraba desprotegido sin conseguir ver por donde llegaban los ataques.

- Vale, me has enfadado -habló Adrien después de escupir al suelo un poco de sangre que salía de su boca e invocó una segunda espada con lo que volvió a arremeter contra el Fernandes.

- **Magia de Cuerpos Celestiales: Explosión Celestial** -una gran esfera de luz golpeó contra el cuerpo del mago de los halcones cuando se intentó acercar a Darren haciéndolo caer al suelo, ante la atenta mirada de sus dos compañeros algo sorprendidos.

- Me estas cabreando niño...

- ...¿me llamaste niño?...¡MUERE! -gritó enfurecido Darren corriendo hacía su rival que todavía se encontraba en el suelo tumbado, dio un gran salto para posicionarse por encima de él y colocar la palma de su mano para apuntarlo. -**Magia de Cuerpos Celestiales: ¡Palma del Cielo! .**El ataque iba directo hacia su rival, sin embargo con su magia de re-arme consiguió invocar un escudo que le permitió protegerse.

- **Magia de Cuerpos Celestiales: Flechas Celestiales** -y otro ataque que lanzaba un muy cabreado Darren pero de nuevo se protegió Adrien con su escudo y las flechas creadas por la magia celestial fueron rebotadas contra el mismo y alguna le alcanzó. -Tsk...maldito seas..."Diablos, no se que más puedo hacer, **Sema** es muy peligroso y podría dañar a los magos de Sabertooth, solo...". -**¡Rugido del Dragón Astral! **-Y un nuevo ataque que fallaba pero esta vez consiguió romper el escudo de su rival.**  
><strong>

- Creo que ya he jugado suficiente contigo...-no pudo seguir hablando porque de nuevo Darren se lanzó a por él. -**¡Puño Celestial del Dragón Astral! **-Un aura de magia de color amarillo envolvió el brazo derecho del chico que golpeó con su puño a su rival que estaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Deberías cuidar esos espacios que tanto expones al atacar -dijo Adrien esquivando con asombrosa facilidad el ataque de Darren solo ladeando la cabeza a la izquierda y en ese momento con sus dos espadas atacó al abdomen del mago astral provocando dos enormes brechas en forma de cruz en el tronco de este. -**¡Hojas Cruzadas!.- **Ese potente ataque hizo caer al suelo al Fernandes que ahora sangraba de forma abundante a la altura del pecho y del estómago, la sangre que salía de dichos lugares ya había traspasado sus ropas y ahora estaba tintando el suelo de color rojo.

- No pensé que lo matarías de verdad -exclamó uno de sus dos compañeros.

Adrien se acercó con su sonrisa diabólico hasta el cuerpo del chico que no podía moverse ni un centímetro, muy dañado por sus heridas, estaba perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse.

- Por supuesto, lo mataré por haberse osado a golpearme jajaja -rió de forma malvada alzando una de sus espadas para asestarle el golpe de gracia al pobre dragonslayer, alejado del lugar, Jacky, que se encontraba recuperándose de la terrible caída, presenciaba la escena mientras lloraba por la situación de su amigo mientras le gritaba que se levantase y lo destrozara.

Palabras que apenas ya podía escuchar Darren, cayó desmayado antes de ser matado por Adrien, aunque antes de perder el sentido del todo consiguió escuchar un par de voces sobre un rugido de dragón...¿blanco y de las sombras?.

**-Continuará-**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My God, se me ha ido de las manos este capítulo, ¿un poco largo no?, bueno, vosotros sois los que decidís, tampoco quería hacerlo muy corto. <strong>**¿Que mierda de escritor intentaría asesinar al protagonista de su historia?, oh si, la mayoría xD.**

**Sting y Rogue llegando en el momento justo para llevarse todos los méritos, pero ¿donde cojones estaban esos dos antes de esa masacre?, no son capaces ni de defender su gremio u_u, que pésimo maestro es Sting.**

**Sting: ¡OYE! ¡TU ERES EL QUE ESTA ESCRIBIENDO ESTO! Ò.Ó**

**Así es, ¿y sabes que?, ¡SI VUELVES A GRITARME TE EXPULSÓ DE LA HISTORIA!**

**Sting: Vale, me quedaré callado u_u**

**En fin, aquí acabamos el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por dejar reviews, favs y follows y por seguir leyendo la historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡ADIOS! :D**


	7. Mensaje: ¡Envía tu OC!

**¡MENSAJE!: ¡Envía tu OC! **( Parece el típico mensaje de una ONG jajajaja )

**No soy un escritor al que le guste demasiado interrumpir una de sus historias para dar un mensaje o algo así pero esta vez si lo haré, tranquilos no es nada muy importante.**

Esta historia como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tiene como personajes predominantes los OC's pero sin dejar de lado a los verdaderos personajes de Fairy Tail, faltaría más, así que si alguien quiere puede dejarme algún OC que podrán ser de dos tipos:

**Tipo A: **Un OC para que sea un miembro de el nuevo gremio, Hawk Claw que se sumarían a los tres personajes que han aparecido en el capítulo anterior.

**O bien del Tipo B: **Un OC que no sea miembro de ese gremio pero que aparezca de otra forma en la historia, aunque su tipo de aparición ya dependería de forma exclusiva de mi.

Bueno, si quiere contribuir en esta tarea, para el personaje creado deberían informar sobre su:

**- Nombre **(Apellidos no es obligatorio, pero si quieren pueden)

**- Edad**

**- Tipo de Magia**

**- Habilidades **(Sus ataques etc)**  
><strong>

- **Descripción Física **(Cabello, ojos, gordo/a, flaco/a, vestimenta y todas esas cosas)

**- Que le gusta y que no le gusta**

**- Un poco de su historia **(pueden incluso si lo desean ser familiares de los personajes de Fairy Tail, siempre y cuando no sean de personajes como Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Erza, Gray, Lucy y gente de ese estilo que es prácticamente imposible que tenga hermanos o algo así, lo que en realidad deja muy pocas posibilidades xD)

**- Curiosidades **(Tampoco es obligatorio)

* * *

><p><strong>EJEMPLO:<strong>

**Nombre: **Darren Fernandes.

**Edad: **16 años.

**Magia: **Magia de Cuerpos Celestiales y DragonSlayer de Cuerpos Celestiales.

**Habilidades: **Rugido del Dragón Astral, Garras del Dragón Celestial, Grand Chariot, Meteor, Sema, etc.

**Le gusta: **Dulces (en especial el chocolate), luchar y ganar.

**No le gusta: **Que le llamen niño, perder una pelea, que hablen mal de su hermano...

**Historia: **(Todavía por conocer). Esto si me lo tendrán que poner ustedes, pero no lo hago con Darren porque sería spoiler xD.

**Curiosidades: **Suele tener una actitud fría y distante hacía los demás y en raras ocasiones muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos, esta barrera que crea sobre el mismo puede deberse al hecho de estar sin familia durante toda su niñez hasta el encuentro con Jellal. Aunque no lo admita, poco a poco ha ido creando una relación de amistad maestro-alumno con Natsu. A pesar de ser un chico frío le gusta convivir con su "familia" de Fairy Tail y se preocupa por todos y cada uno de ellos, aunque eso es algo que tampoco admitirá nunca. Jacky es su mejor amigo. Es probable que este enamorado de Mirajane.

* * *

><p><strong>Me pueden mandar esta información los que quieran participar tanto por un review o por un mensaje privado, si nadie quiere participar ya lo inventaré todo yo xD. <strong>Y bueno, creo que ya esta todo dicho, si falta algo lo añadiré en siguientes capítulos y lamento que esto no sea un capítulo como todos esperaban.

**Nos vemos pronto, Adiós :D**

**PD: Lamento re subirlo otra vez pero es que me faltaron un par de cosas por decir y además pensé que era mejor poner un ejemplo y así que sepan algo más del protagonista jejeje ^_^U**


	8. Preludio de Guerra

—¿Que diablos es este lugar? —pregunto para mi mismo, me encuentro en un lugar sumamente extraño, todo esta teñido de color negro y estoy solo en este siniestro sitio. En este momento recuerdo la pelea que había tenido contra aquel chico de ese gremio que se dedicaba a destruir a los demás gremios. Siento como arde mi pecho y me acuerdo de la terrible herida que me hizo ese idiota, me quito la camiseta y el asombro surge en mi rostro pues en mi abdomen no hay rastro de alguna herida. Entonces lo supe, estoy muerto ¿cierto?. Ese tal Adrien estaba a punto de matarme cuando me desmayé, ya veo, así que esto es lo que hay después de la muerte, hmp, nunca pensé morir tan joven, demonios si tan solo hubiese sido un poco más fuerte, pero ya de nada sirve arrepentirse.

De repente veo dos siluetas que aparecen justo enfrente mío, son un hombre y una mujer, —¿quienes sois? —pregunto, pero no hay respuesta, se forma una tercera silueta, a esa persona si la conozco, es mi hermano. —Jellal...—pronuncian levemente mis labios, entonces caigo, no me digas que esas dos personas son mis verdaderos padres. —¿Papá?, ¿Mamá? —ambos esbozan una leve sonrisa. Siento ganas de llorar, de llorar y de correr hacía ellos, cuando doy un paso adelante tanto ellos como Jellal se esfuman de mi vista, eso me deja algo confundido. Segundos después veo un halo de luz aparecer frente a mi y la dragona que me cuidó cuando yo era un niño aparece frente a mi. Para este momento las lágrimas ya han aparecido en mis ojos, resbalan por mis mejillas hasta mi barbilla y caen a ese fondo negro que esta bajo mis pies. —Celestia...—De nuevo al querer avanzar, ella desaparece. Ahora aparecen a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba Jacky, Natsu y Happy, pero ocurre igual que las veces anteriores.

Caigo de rodillas al suelo, es gélido, comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente pero una luz blanca y cegadora interrumpe mi llanto, intento mirar hacía ella pero me es imposible, me arrastra hacia ella y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa por impedirlo, me siento flotando en medio de la nada, al parecer mi hora llegó. Sin embargo escucho unas cuantas voces que gritan mi nombre, reconozco la de Natsu y su compañera rubia, Lucy, si no me equivoco escucho también a Erza y al maestro, incluyendo a unas cuantas voces más que no sabría decir de quienes son, pero son miembros de Fairy Tail, pensando tanto en aquello no veo como ya casi he sido absorbido por esa luz blanquecina que no tarda de arrastrarme hasta lo más hondo de ella segundos después.

Me despierto en una cama, lentamente abro los ojos y consigo ver a Jacky que esta dormido a los pies de la cama, intento incorporarme pero me es imposible, me dan unas horribles punzadas de dolor a la altura de mi abdomen y un gruñido sale por mi boca, ese sonido despierta a mi gato que tarda un poco en reaccionar y se lanza sobre mi llorando y gritando mi nombre. No mide los decibelios de sus palabras y oigo pasos apresurados hasta la habitación donde yo estaba. Natsu abre la puerta de una patada, no se porque no me sorprende, siempre tan ruidoso, si fuera un ladrón ya lo hubieran cogido hace mucho tiempo.

Ese tonto corre hacía mi lado preguntando y gritando cosas que yo no puedo escuchar bien pero doy por sentado que son estupideces de "como pudiste perder", "seguro que no estabas encendido" etc. No digo nada, la mayoría de magos de Fairy Tail han entrado en la habitación todos me observan, noto sobretodo la mirada del maestro, me esta regañando sin decir una palabra, solo con verlo lo se, rompí nuestra promesa, me observa severamente sin hablar. Vuelvo a gruñir esta vez por disgusto y difícilmente giro sobre mí hasta quedar mirando hacia la derecha, no estoy de ánimos para regaños, pero se ve que él si.

—¿Acaso olvidaste mis ordenes?, si había cualquier índice de peligro debías volver deprisa al gremio —comienza a hablar, yo escucho pero no tengo intención de hacerle mucho caso, sin embargo le intento responder, me cuesta hablar pero aún así lo hago.

—No podía ver aquello y huir como un cobarde —respondo sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, quiero incorporarme pero sigo sin fuerzas, Gray, a mi lado izquierdo, ve esto y me ayuda, se lo agradezco con la mirada, ahora observó cara a cara al maestro, todos están pendientes de nuestra conversación.

—A veces una retirada a tiempo es una victoria —me sermonea y esas palabras me hierven la sangre.

—¿¡Una victoria!? -grito con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, algunos incluso se asustan. —¿Desde cuando es una victoria ver como masacran a unas personas inocentes e indefensas? —pregunto un poco más calmado pero igual de irritado y molesto.

—Da gracias a que Sting, Rogue y Minerva te salvaron justo a tiempo, sino podríamos estar ahora hablando con una tumba en el cementerio de Magnolia, ya has traicionado mi confianza una vez Fernandes —me llama por primera vez desde que ingrese en Fairy Tail por mi apellido— Espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer —se da la vuelta y desaparece por la puerta por la que antes había entrado. Mi ira incrementa en ese momento, no entiendo sus argumentos solo se que quiere protegernos. Algunos de los magos se van retirando, ya vieron lo que querían. Otros se quedan intentando arrancarme algunas palabras pero desisten al final. Ahora solo quedamos Natsu, Laxus y yo.

—¿Como están los magos de Sabertooth? —pregunto queriendo parecer desinteresado. Mi "maestro" me responde que algunos tienen graves heridas pero se recuperarán mientras que el edificio de su gremio quedo completamente destrozado.

—¿Son fuertes? —pregunta ahora Natsu, yo asiento de forma positiva levemente con la cabeza, me pregunta algunas cosas más referidas a los atacantes y a la pelea que mantuve con uno de ellos, respondo casi siempre con monosílabos y un rato después abandona el lugar, me quedó solo con el dragonslayer del trueno, estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, esa es también mi posición más utilizada. Desde que llegué aquí no crucé una sola palabra con él, tiene una actitud parecida a la mía y eso me agrada un poco.

—Te comprendo —dice de repente abriendo un poco sus ojos para mirarme directamente, yo me volteó hacía otro lado —Si hubiera estado en tu lugar, probablemente hubiera actuado igual —me dice, esas palabras me alivian un poco después del regaño de su abuelo. —Desde Tártaros no ha estado bien, se lo noto —ahora habla del maestro. —Espero que solo sea una etapa y que vuelva a ser él de antes dentro de poco tiempo, descansa, todavía tienes grandes heridas — me recomienda antes de salir también de la habitación. Me quedo pensando, ¿tanto daño hizo Tártaros a Fairy Tail?, no supe mucho sobre lo que pasó, Jellal, Meredy y los demás no participaron de forma directa en aquella guerra.

El cansancio y el dolor me van ganando la partida y vuelvo a dormirme al poco rato. Cuando vuelvo a despertar ya es de noche, casi no queda nadie en el gremio, lo se porque no escucho el típico alboroto que siempre hay en él. Estoy un poco mejor y consigo levantarme de la cama a duras penas, llevo la misma ropa que el día de la pelea y un aparatoso vendaje que cubre desde la parte baja de mi cintura hasta la parte alta del pecho, me miró en un espejo, estoy horrible, ¿cuantos días pasé inconsciente?, eso es otra cosa que tampoco sabía.

Salgo de la habitación para encontrarme un lugar vacío en donde únicamente se encontraba Mirajane. "Genial" pienso de forma irónica soltando un bufido, veo como se acerca a mí con ¿el ceño fruncido?.

—¿Que haces levantado?, deberías seguir descansado —me regaña poniendo los brazos en jarras, diablos, ¿todo el mundo quiere molestarme hoy o que?.

—Estoy bien —me hago el duro porque lo cierto es que "bien" era la última palabra que usaría para definirme en este momento. —Todos se han ido ya, ¿porque sigues aquí? —pregunto dirigiéndome hacía una mesa en donde se encontraban mis pertenencias.

—No estoy sola, el maestro sigue en su despacho. Además alguien tenía que cuidarte —sus palabras me sorprenden en un principio, incluso me alegra pensar que ella me estaba cuidando, hasta una imagen suya vestida de enfermera llega a mi cerebro y me sonrojó de sobremanera. Estúpidos Cobra y Racer que me pervirtieron en el momento que conviví con Crime Sorciere.

—No necesito que nadie me cuide, solo estas perdiendo el tiempo, pienso irme a casa y tu deberías hacer lo mismo —digo sin querer parecer brusco, estiro mi mano para coger mi espada pero ella coloca la suya sobre la mía.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que yo también actuaba así —me dice pero sinceramente me importa un severo pepino. —Se que no estas bien, vamos puedes decírmelo ¿que te ocurre? —me sonríe y me comienzo a poner nervioso. Lo que me ocurre es que cada vez que te veo, me tocas o me sonríes me haces experimentar sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido, pero tu solo tienes ojos para otro dragonslayer. Me sonrojo ante mis pensamientos pero asumo que son delirios por el dolor lo más seguro.

—Lo que me ocurre es que pienso destrozar al que me hizo esto —ella se vuelve a enfadar y me dice que no es momento en que piense en esas cosas, sin previo aviso me coge del brazo y me arrastra de nuevo hacía los aposentos donde pasé todo el día y quizás algunos otros. Yo no rechisto, su toque me calma un poco.

—¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? —pregunto sentándome en la cama, con su voz angelical me responde que una semana, vaya hasta yo mismo me sorprendo del mucho tiempo que estuve "K.O" según dice una tal Porlyusica, una vieja amiga del maestro, evito que mi estado empeorará con sus medicinas y sus remedios que sumados a la magia curativa de Wendy hicieron que yo me recuperara.

Me pide que me quite la venda que llevo en el vientre alega que es hora de cambiármela ya que de llevarla mucho tiempo podría infectarse, estoy un poco cohibido al principio pero decido quitármela, me fijo entonces en una cicatriz que se formó en mi pecho producto de la batalla con ese tal Adrien, es una cicatriz en forma de X, me miro al espejo y sonrío susurrando que me gusta. Mirajane lo escucha y sonriendo dice que soy "un chico muy extraño". Le tengo que dar la razón, si que soy alguien extraño.

Vuelvo a sentarme en la cama mientras ella coloca una nueva venda en mi cuerpo, sus finos dedos recorren mi pecho, abdomen y cintura, noto que estoy muy acalorado por sentir como me toca, maldigo a los mil demonios por sentirme así. Cuando termina la tarea me recuesto de nuevo en la cama y al coger las sabanas para taparme veo que ya están en las manos de ella y hace lo que nunca nadie antes había hecho, arroparme. Me siento un poco incómodo, ella lo nota y sonríe.

—¿Nunca antes te habían arropado? —pregunta y yo respondo negando con la cabeza, en su rostro se forma una mueca de tristeza, le digo que no haga eso, no me importa lo más mínimo no haber sido arropado por alguien antes, vuelve a sonreír levemente antes de decirme que duerma, que mañana Porlyusica volverá a examinarme para ver si estoy bien y antes de irse de la habitación me da un beso en la frente y me da las "buenas noches".

Mis ojos se quedan como platos desde que sus labios entraron en contacto con mi frente hasta 5 minutos después de que ella saliera de la habitación, después una sonrisa boba y estúpida se forma en mi boca, pocas veces me he quedado durmiendo sonriendo, cuando vivía con Celestia, el día que me conocí a Jellal y con esta sería la tercera vez que soy "feliz".

A la mañana siguiente no son los rayos de Sol lo que me despiertan, sino unos incesantes golpes en la puerta, el maestro entra en compañía de un mujer de su misma edad, supongo que será esa Porlyusica de la que Mirajane me habló la noche anterior y así es. Me hace unas pruebas, inspecciona mi estado y examina mis heridas, al terminar el reconocimiento médico me dice que he mejorado bastante desde la última revisión y que a este paso en unos días ya podré hacer cosas normalmente sin notar dolor alguno. Eso me alivia ya tengo ganas de seguir entrenando, no solo por volverme más fuerte sino también para mover mis músculos que se está atrofiando de estar tanto tiempo en cama.

Tres días después ya puedo entrenar sin sentir dolores por todo mi cuerpo, salgo de casa cuando todavía no ha amanecido y comienzo a recorrer las calles de la cuidad, normalmente cuando es medio día paró en el gremio para hidratarme, ya sea un refresco o un simple zumo de naranja, mi preferido. Después de eso sigo con mi entrenamiento, ya no es correr, si no que me dedico a fortalecer mi musculatura a base de abdominales, flexiones, sentadillas y demás tipos de ejercicios. Las tardes suelen ser entrenamiento mágico, pruebo sobretodo mi magia dragonslayer y de cuerpos celestiales, cuando me aburro paso a entrenar la dragonforce y el arte secreto de dragonslayer, ninguna de las dos cosas se usarlas todavía pero tiempo al tiempo. Al acabar con eso ya es de noche y vuelvo al gremio para cenar algo. Natsu no entiende como lo hago, según dice todos los dragones debemos comer elevadas cantidades de comida todos los días y yo apenas como algo a la hora de la cena. Es un idiota, nadie puedo comer lo que come él.

Un día cualquiera me propongo a hacer una misión junto con Natsu y Romeo pero llega la visita sorpresa de los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, vienen a hablar con el maestro pero se acercan primero a mi. Rogue y Sting hablan conmigo un rato acerca del ataque a su gremio, me agradecen por mi ayuda y yo les agradezco el seguir vivo. En ese momento percibo un extraño olor fuera del gremio, Sting y Rogue también lo sienten, veo que Natsu y Gajeel se miran entre ellos, Wendy se alerta y Laxus frunce el ceño. Yo olisqueó un poco más, me suena de algo ese olor, de repente me acuerdo y el vaso que se encontraba en mi mano explota en varios pedazos cortándome y haciéndome sangrar, todos se me quedan mirando perplejos, estoy furioso y lo entienden cuando susurró muy cabreado: Hawk Claw...

**-Continuará-**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah man, Darren sigue vivo bitches y ahora lo bueno: Fairy Tail Vs Hawk Claw. Oh My God otra batalla entre gremios, me ha dado hoy por las expresiones inglesas-estadounidenses xDDD.<strong>

**Bueno en el siguiente capítulo empiezan las batallas que no se me dan muy bien el describirlas como ya os habréis dado cuenta con las anteriores, pero bueno, lo haré lo mejor posible.**

**Por cierto aquellos que quieran pueden seguir enviándome sus OC's cuyas instrucciones están en el anterior capítulo, este es el último para enviarlo. Ya he recibido unos cuantos, pero son todos chicas, así que también podrían enviarme algunos chicos aunque también tengo yo algunos hechos por ahí. Ya los veremos a todos en los próximos capítulos.**

**No les entretengo más, nos leemos pronto, hasta la próxima. Adiós y gracias por seguir leyendo :D**


End file.
